prmg6002pplanfandomcom-20200214-history
Procurement Management Plan
The Procurement Plan is used to provide information about the purchase of services or products, how vendors will be chosen, what kind(s) of contracts(s) will be used, how vendors will be managed, and who will ne involved at each stage of the process. This document should be approved by the appropriate individuals before the actual procurement process begins. A. Total Exceeding $100,000 TTD If the total amount of purchases exceeds $100,000.00 TTD threshold will use formal procedures. Formal procedures can be Invitation for Sealed Bid (IFB) or, Request for Proposal (RFP). Formal procedures will be as follows: 1. Develop descriptions for all items; 2. Develop instructions for providing service or product; 3. Preselect companies, who have prior experience to related works and send; 4. Mail descriptions, instructions, and response documents to all potential bidders; 5. Open and tabulate the technical proposals. (First method to selection); 6. Open and tabulate the commercial proposals for those passing the technical proposals; and 7. Submit staff recommendation to the RTT Purchasing and Contracts manager for award of contract. B. Total below $100,000 TTD If the purchases are not covered by section A of this plan, these purchases shall be made by use of the applicable state or local procedures. Small purchase procedure is as follows: 1. Develop descriptions for all items; 2. Develop instructions for providing service or product; 3. Obtain price quotes from a minimum of three suppliers; 4. Prepare a price quote documentation sheet, and indicate the supplier who was awarded the quote and the length of time the price is set; and 5. Submit documentation sheet for approval to Department Manager for business. C. Emergency Purchase or Continuation of uninterrupted service If it is necessary to make an emergency purchase to continue uninterrupted service, the purchase shall be made using noncompetitive negotiation to establish contract terms and price. A log of all such purchases shall be maintained and reviewed monthly by the Departmental Manager for business. The log of emergency purchases shall show: 1. Item name; 2. Dollar amount; 3. Vendor; and 4. Reason for emergency. D.All purchases will be conducted as follows: 1. The project manager will make a requisition for the required services, supplies, and equipment for site use. (Requisition does not mean a form the requisition could be electronic, a preprinted form, a standing order, or any method that leads to an efficient ordering system.); 2. The purchasing officer will place orders based on prices that are established through an approved purchase method; 3. The project manager or a purchasing officer who has received appropriate training will receive products; 4. The site receiver is only responsible for checking the part number of the equipment, if appropriate, and quantity of materials received. Accounting will check the price on the invoice against the order price; 5. The project manager will develop and interpret specifications/descriptions; 6. The project manager will approve brand or quality substitutions prior to delivery; and 7. The purchasing office shall issue request for prices. The purchasing office shall receive response to request for price and evaluate response to request for prices. All purchases will be conducted using the procedures on sections A to D. All records shall be maintained for a period of three (3) years inclusive of the current year. (This can be place in the appendix of the document if necessary) Code of Conduct The following conduct is expected of all persons who are engaged in the award and administration of contracts supported by RTT funds. No employee, officer or agent of RTT shall participate in selection or in the award or administration of a contract supported by program funds if a conflict of interest, real or apparent, would be involved. Conflicts of interest may arise when a RTT Project Manager or purchasing and contracts employee: _ has a financial or other interest in the firm selected for the award; _ is an employee, officer, or agent of the firm selected for the award; _ has a member of the immediate family who is an employee, officer, or agent of the firm selected for the award; _ has a financial interest in the firm selected for the award; _ is about to be employed by the firm selected for the award; or _ has a member of the immediate family who is about to be employed by the firm selected for award.